Gracias
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Una última oportunidad para decir adiós, y aunque Sirius quiere aferrarse a ellos, ha llegado de despedirse y dar gracias, hasta verse otra vez...


Antes que nada Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo ese bla bla que ustedes conocen bien ya, no? Los amo… y gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto.

_**Gracias**_

Por Ruby P. Black

- Buenas noches Moony – dijo al fin Sirius zanjando el tema.

Remus y él estaba en Grimmauld Place y Sirius insistía en que quería acompañar a Harry a la estación, cosa que el castaño obviamente desaprobaba.

Últimamente discutían con facilidad. Sirius no dejaba de sentirse traicionado por uno de sus mejores amigos (al menos, el que quedaba con vida), uno que había desconfiado de él.

A pesar de estar lleno de pensamientos, Black no tardó mucho en dormirse.

-----

Remus daba vueltas en el cuarto, le había mandado una lechuza a Tonos diciéndole que todo estaba bien y ella no demoró en contestarle con palabras conciliadoras.

Sin embargo, no se sentía mucho mejor.

Él y Tonos tenían una relación de amistad muy linda y le tenía mucha confianza. Pero…

Suspiró.

- Ya deja de vivir en el pasado – se dijo en tono de reprocho mientras se metía en la cama y quedaba, rato después, profundamente dormido.

----------

- Padd… ey… paddy…

Sirius Black, con menos canas, con el cabello negrusco azulado, los ojos grises, juveniles, y una sonrisa atractiva, parpadeó confuso.

- nadie más tiene esa estúpida manía de usar motes tan patéticos – murmuró mientras se incorporaba en la cama hasta sentarse. Observó su aspecto en el espejo y frunció el ceño.

- un regalito.

Entonces…

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!

Tembloroso, desde el suelo, Sirius apuntó a la figura que estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en la frente levemente rozada por algunos mechones negros, los ojos marrones; el porte atlético… Abrió grandes los ojos.

- ¿P-Prongs?

El castaño sonrió y al instante se echó a reir.

- gritas como niña, padd.

- T-Tu… estás..

- Estoy muerto.

- ¿Y yo?

- Y tu no, perfecto bruto.

- Ey, respeta – estiró el brazo para golpearle y su puño se estrelló contra la ropa de su amigo. Contra algo sólido.

Quedó estático.

Se miraron a los ojos por minutos hasta que Black se lanzó sobre su amigo, ¡Merlín! Su mejor amigo… y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡me asfixias!

- Pero… - le soltó, confundido – tu ya no respiras.

James sonrió de lado.

- no entiendo nada, prongs.

- No se me hace extraño… Sólo tengo una oportunidad, es como… una despedida o algo así.

- ¿Una sola oportunidad? ¿y porqué no Remus? ¡¿o Harry?!

El castaño le guiñó un ojo travieso y Black sintió el dejo de un recuerdo en su alma.

- Podemos violar esa parte del trato. Además Lily habla con Remus.

- Vaya…

- Han peleado mucho, ¿no?

Sirius se sentó en la cama un poco apenado, como niño al que se le regaña.

- Ya no estoy para hacerlos entrar en razón y…

- Tu nunca nos hiciste entrar en razón…

- Eh…

- … Ese siempre fue Moony.

- Entonces hazle caso – le contestó el que fuese buscador de Quidditch con una sonrisa sincera, mirándole directo a los ojos – o al menos dejale cuidarte.

- James, ¿Cómo es?

-------------------

Remus parpadeó confuso y asombrado mientras se levantaba de la cama y se miraba al espejo.

Seguramente estaba soñando.

Se veía joven.

- Ojalá Nymphadora me viera así…

- Así que Nymphadora, ¿Eh? Voy a ponerme celosa.

Con brusquedad, Remus dio la vuelta para encontrarse con esas dos esferas verdes, las mismas que veía en Harry; brillantes. Con la misma familiaridad que el cabello rojo, armonizando ese rostroa amable e inteligente.

- ¿Lily?

- Hola, Remus, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien.

- Oh, creo que no, estás… estás pálido, siéntate.

La mano suave y blanca le guió hasta la cama y prácticamente se dejo caer. Ella permaneció frente a él, mirándole.

- Lily Evans – murmuró.

- mmm… me recuerdas, aunque soy Potter ahora.

- ¡Lily!

Seguro de que lloraba o que lloraria en cualquier instante, se puso de pie y la abrazando. Hundiendo el rostro en la melena rojiza.

- Lily…

- También te extrañé Remus.

- Estás… muy bella. Pero no entiendo que haces aquí.

- Vine a agradecerte – le explicó mientras volvían a sentarse – has hecho mu7cho por Harry… mucho más de lo que yo te hubiera pedido.

- Es mi sobrino – Remus sonrió.

----------

- Ah si que ahora se hace eso…

- Claro, las chicas no son como las de nuestros tiempos, Prongs.

James sonrió.

- Gracias por todo.

- ¿Eh? Somos hermanos y además yo he hecho muy poco considerando todo lo que tu hiciste por mi.

- Sabes que no es asi.

- Te he extrañado… yo no sé… no se porqué nos pasó todo eso.

- Vamos Sirius, no seas llorón.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos y James lo abrazó mientras Sirius se echaba a llorar. Como niña.

- Nada resultó como queríamos… nunca cumplimos esos sueños… nada fue… nada fue como lo habíamos planeado.

- Lo se.

Sirius se separó y le sonrió, como nuevo.

- Cuando yo…

- NO hables de esto.

- Pero vas a estar ¿verdad?

- Si, del otro lado.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿te has sentido tan incómodo como yo con esta niñada? – bromeó Sirius y su amigo se lanzó a abrazarle.

-------------

- ¡Y por favor! No seas tan cabezadura.

Remus asentía con calma aunque ya estaba fastidiado, no quitaba la sonrisa alegre al ver a la pelirroja con los brazos en jarras, regañándole.

- Siempre piensas que no mereces el mundo, pero si lo mereces, ¿entiendes?

Asintió.

- ¡No me des la razón como tonto!

De pronto fue sintiendo mucho sueño, las piernas le temblaban, y todo era alivio. Los ojos se le cerraron y lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Lily conduciéndole a la cama.

- Dile a James que lo extraño – murmuró el ex profesor.

- Se lo diré. Él también te extraña.

-----------------

- No quiero – gruñó Sirius Black mientras se frotaba los ojos – no quiero.

- pero no puedo quedarme toda la noche.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso no es lo que se acordó. No son así las reglas.

- ¡Nunca hemos seguido las reglas!

- ¡Sirius Black! Ve ya a dormir.

Los ojos grises se posaron en la figura ceñuda y cabizbajo se metió en la cama, deseando que James se lo impidiera.

Lily sonrió.

- Dulces sueños…

- Lily, cuidale, y cuidate mucho… y… Gracias…

- Tu también cuidate, y a Harry.

- Lo haré – de repente empezó a sentir sueño y debilidad- esperénme allá… donde sea.

- Del otro lado.

- Estaremos ahí – le aseguró Lily.

A medida que cerraba los ojos la imagen de James abrazando a Lily se hacía más difusa.

- gracias… - murmuró deseando con toda el alma que ellos estuvieran allí…

… del otro lado.

**Fin**


End file.
